Chess
by JustineElla2
Summary: (Cowritten w/ The Creepy-Psycho-Loner) He was the Bishop. The creature calling him 'father' for 16 years? His pawn. But this was not a complete board. No, three knights had to enter... Let the game begin.
1. Chapter 1 :Setting the Board

Hi! I am JustineElla2, or JE2 for short. This is my partner The Creepy-Psyco-Loner(hi!) We have written a A.U. Fanfiction for the 2003 series. And here it is! We own nothing but the plot and idea! Enjoy and review!

(7/15 just fixed the spelling and grammar errors. Sorry about that -_-''')

* * *

Prologue: Setting the board.

"**Life** **is like Chess, with Struggle, Competition, Good and Ill Events."**

**Benjamin Franklen**

* * *

**June 15, 16 years ago**

**14:23:48**

**"Sir, target has exited the Nest, permission to engage in following?"**

**"No need. I plan on going alone."**

**"Yes, Agent Bishop."**

John Bishop switched off the walkie talkie, setting it down in the passengers seat. He then sat back in the Dark Cadillac, attentive to every detail beyond the alley he was parked in, into the road in front of him. His eyes narrowed behind dark shades. Two years. Two years for him to finally get the idea that T.C.R.I. Was worth his personal, undivided attention. When it was first brought to his attention, he had few worries. It was a minority Insitude in Manhatten, created two years prior due to its removal of its previous facility, in Tokyo. It was never featured on any news channels in the country since it's transfer, no crimes connected with the Facility and no transfer or intern workers ever mentioned to have worked there.

And the second Bishop found all that out, he knew instantly that The Techno Cosmic Research Institude, was worthy as a threat.

He had had the best hackers and Computer Technicians that were at his disposal to break into the virtual Part of the institute; the firewalks and virtual shields had been fortified so much, they had no chance of breaking it. That had taken a year to figure out on its own.

Then last year, he sent agents in to do undercover work on the facilty asking around the city of Manhatten for information. He soon realized that there was no information to be found. No workers, no story's and worst of all... no traces.

When he had left the desert in Nevada, in an Area known to to the public as Area 51, he only had one agent accompany him. He didn't want them to get suspisious if several Helichopters full of American Agents suddenly wanted to know all about the Institude. No, he needed a discreet, silent mission to be carried out in order to fully know the secrets of T.C.R.I..

The walkie talkie next to him crackled to life, Agent Jonas Finn's voice calmy stating, " Sir, the target is approaching to your checkpoint. Permission to access city surveillance for clear visual on target?" "Permission Granted." Bishop said, slowly begining to exit the ally way, before parking half a mile up the street. There were several reasons he chose Jonas to accompany him to the city alone. Jonas was raised in the city, he knew the ways and rules of the both down and uptown parts. He was also no stranger to tracking, both virally and visually. He was also one of the few agents who Bishop trusted with his back And missions of this level.

"The target is coming up your street, sir. Dark van, green lettering, can't be missed." Jonas confirmed before the said vehicle zoomed passed Bishop on the road. He pulled out of parking, tailing the van. Finn continued to communicate via walkie talkie, giving him the right roads to turn to. After a few minutes though, Jonas swore violently "John-!"

John Bishop slammed on the brake, an Instant before the van in front of him swerved to the side, so violently that it's back doors opened, and something bright green flew out. He placed the green object in the back of his mind as he continued to follow the van, at breakneck speed.

"Finn, what the hell was that?" He snarled. The radio crackled back to life, Jonas answering," A blind man walked across the street." Bishop scowled. "Not funny, Finn." He said. Finn protested. "No, dude, I'm dead serious! A blind man tried to walk across the street and this kid-"

A sound enacted from the walker talkie, albeit further away. Bishop for a second swore it was "Anyway you want it". He raised an eyebrow critically, unimpressed.

"Hold on sir... It's my fiancé ." Jonas muttered. The was a slight shuffling before his voice sounded up agin. "Hey Rachael...nows not a good time... No see I'm in the middle of a mission with John-"

Bishop tuned out the radio, blocking Finns voice. He turned back to the van... Only it was gone. For a second Bishop kept driving considering this a mistake. After a another second, he pulled into the side of the road, before reaching over and Turing the radio back on.

"Yeah, I love you too Rach... Mmmmhm can't wait eithe-"

**"Finn."**

In that one word, spoken so quietly, yet full of authority, Bishop knew that Jonas was now terrified. "Sir?" He asked. " Jonas where is our target?" There was silance, aside from a few clicks of a keyboard on the other end of the radio. "... Target has disappeared from visual, sir." Finn quietly affirmed.

Bishop was silent, wondering the best ways to kill the man, before stating the obvious- "Finn, you are fired." Before switching off the radio. And driving back to the base. Then he remembered something. Something that was just the evidence he needed...

* * *

... But why of all places that it had to have been down a sewer?

Bishop had gotten down the manhole minutes ago, a few blocks away son no one would get suspicious. After several minutes of walking down the dark, damp sewers, he finally found the green object... And five small creatures beside it.

The canister was made of now broken, glass and metal, it's green substance now spilled out onto the rodent and reptiles near by. The grey rat was gathering up the four green turtles into a coffee can, unmindful the green ooze coating them. Bishop got down on his knee, studying the creatures closer. What was left of the green substance was now no doubt in the turtles now, he had to find out what it was. The instant he got close though, the rat seemed to sense his presence, and started to hiss angrily.

Bishop considered shooting the damn rodent, but knew he had to make sure that his real prize, the ooze cover turtles, weren't damaged. So he did something so simple at the time, yet it had a big reaction later. He reached forward and grabbed one of the reptiles.

The second his hand closed around the turtle, the rat buried his small fangs and claws into his wrist. He jerks his hand back, still holding The reptile. He placed his hand on his now bloody wrist before standing up and walking away from the rodent and it's can. He opened his fist to see the turtle, which in his mind looked slightly confused. He shook his head berating himself for have such thoughts, before heading back to the surface, to head to the labs. He was going to find out what had T.C.R.I. Had created, and it was all thanks to the tiny turtle he held in his palm.

* * *

"John, what exactly do you expect the green substance do have done to T9142?" Finn asked in confusion. He had been shocked when Bishop had come to in-fire him (he had just finished cleaning out his workspace for gods sake!) but had been baffled when he had Been ordered to the labs to test the turtle, now dubbed T9142.

That had been a 15 hours ago, and all they had heard from the scientist on duty was a very panicky "STAY. NEARBY." And they had. Thank god for the vending machines or they(Finn) would have starved.

The door opened and Bishop shot to his feet, Finn following slower with a yawn. A woman in a lab coat was looking very nervous as she eyed the two men. "Bishop sir." She said, quickly shooting a salute before, motioning to the door. "Follow me."

Both men followed her quick pace to lab 17#. She open a keypad and quickly led them in. "We weren't sure at first if we were correct... But we think it is permanent and maybe even grow as the time passes." "Wait the TURTLE?" Finn asked. The scientist turned to glare at him, fixing her glasses. "YES, of corse I'm talking about Project T9142." Then she turned and halted the men in front of a tall cylinder glass container. "And here it is." She muttered, but the two men were busy staring at the creature.

It still looked like a turtle, but a lot bigger, the size of a one year old. It was also still on four legs, but to Finns astonishment, he watched as it tried to STAND. It wobbled for a few seconds before going on all fours once more and starting over again. After a few minutes of silence, save for the grunts from the turtles attempt, the turtle realized it was not alone, and padded over to there side of the glass encasement.

It stopped in front of them, and as it stared at them all in innocent curiosity, the scientist whispered, " At first we weren't sure, but T9142 WAS getting more intelligent from its contact with T.C.R.I.s substance." Bishop ignored her, glaring at the creature in front of him, it was staring intently at him, it's expression almost... at peace. Like it was safe, despite all the terrible things that could be in the near future for him.

"Shall I prepare the Dissection board, Bishop sir?" The lab coat lady asked, sounding overly excited. Bishop was silent for a few minutes, before turning to her, and said something even he could hardly believe came out of his mouth. "No, I'm going to train him."

Total silence came from both Finn and the lady, before Bishop continued, "If it does grow more intelligent, then it can be trained, like any other solider would Be." He started walking away, while both Still stared at him. "I want a room prepared for the creature, fit for any Other toddler. The subject and matter at hand is enclosed from any other personal not connected to the creatures development at this time. Am I clear?" He asked. The scientist snapped her mouth shut. "B-but sir! If we dissect the creature NOW, we could found out so much more About What TCRI has created!" Bishop turned to her, before stating coldly, "I gave an order. I expect it done, and done NOW." His voice had a deadly edge that sent the woman pale. She nodded, a quick "yes sir", before walking away to inform her collages.

Bishop walked out a stunned Finn following him. "John, are you out of your mind?!" He whispered. "We need to kill that little demon before it gets out of hand!" Bishop turned to face him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "No, we are keeping the turtle alive, because of its potential." Finn gaped at him. "What potential?! What the hell do you think you can do to that turtle to make it have potential?!" Bishop turned back around, before opening the doors to the waiting room. He turned to Finn before exiting, stating his plans for the creature he had found, and that was now in his possesion.

"**I'm going to raise that turtle, as a solider."**

* * *

A.n. OH No! Bishop has a turtle?! Which one?! DX

Well, you guys won't find out, until the next update! Hahaha!

feel free to review please!

JE2/ The Creepy-psyco - Loner


	2. Chapter 2: Of Bishops And Pawns

**_Chapter 1: Of Bishops and Pawns_**

* * *

**_August 2, 16 years later._**

**_20:00_**

Four figures stood, perhaps thinking... plotting their next move. But their thoughts were halted when dozens surrounded them from trucks and helicopters. Soldiers all jumped from the vehicles and moved towards the four figures, their weapons firmly in their hands.

The soldiers attacked, throwing punches and shooting but the figures were too fast and calculated. They'd kick the soldier's weapon out of their hands before knocking them out cold.

From the distance, another figure, dressed in black attire watched his colleagues fall at the mercy of three of the four strangers. He couldn't see the target; just black silhouettes of them. They weren't human, that much he could grasp. It would make sense, since his father dealt with the capturing of aliens- not people.

"Let's go!"

He grabbed his nunchucks, and sprang high in the air. He landed in front of the figures, the action getting more attention than it deserved. The raven wearing figure looked up and almost dropped his weapon when he saw his enemies. They looked like him!

Father had said that he was unique. One of a kind. He even named him Finn, after his fallen friend. But there were more of... of him!?

Finn grabbed the nunchucks in his hand tighter. No matter, though. He was trained to apprehend the target- no matter what. And he would not fail his father.

Finn watched as the other figures took a fighting stance. At least three of them. The fourth looked like a robot. His father told him much about it. It apparently used to be a human; Professor Honeycutt. The fugitoid.

Finn and the other turtles stood off against each other. It was three against one. One against three. The world stood still in that waking moment. There stood four turtles in all glory... who would end the victor? Finn smirked; it was obvious.

The red masked turtle gave an angry roar before running towards Finn. He twirled his sai before swinging, but Finn easily ducked, delivering a swift kick to the abdomen, sending the turtle crashing to a nearby wall.

"Raph!"

Next was the blue wearing turtle. He sheathed his twin katana blades. He glared heavily at the raven-colored Finn before lunging at him. Finn jumped away and swung his nunchuck at the blue figure. It wrapped around his katana and with a burst of strength he threw the turtle over him; and into the hard concrete.

"Leo!"

The purple masked turtle yelled. He held his bo staff firmly. He charged at Finn, hitting him hard on the back of the neck. Finn's vision blurred and made him drop his nunchucks but he grabbed the purple one's bo staff. Striking twice, Finn hit him on the knee and head.

"Don!"

A robotic voice yelled. Professor Honeycutt.

"Don't move." Finn's deep gruff voice ordered. Finn took one good look at him and knew that he wouldn't dare disobey.

Finn grabbed a soldier's walkie talkie.

"This is T9142. Target has been apprehended. Send extra personnel, stat."

"Copy."

Finn watched as extra soldiers arrived and rounded up both the fallen comrades as well as the four targets. There were two- a white medical for the team and a large black armored car for the captors.

Finn watched them put the targets into the many large crates they used to retain. When the backup team closed the doors, Finn climbed the back and held on. Soon, everyone drove to their respective destinations.

* * *

"You were seen?!"

The soldiers escorted Finn back to his 'room' and closed the heavy metal doors. Finn's room was odd to say the least. The walls were white tiles as well as the floor. He had a dresser but it was silver and the drawers opened up like an organization shelf. The only thing that didn't have a white gleam to it was his bed, but even then, the bed frame was a shiny black and was bolted to the floor.

Finn heard his room door open but this time it was his father who decided to visit. Of course, he only came in to lecture him about being seen for the million and oneth time.

"Yes, sir, but I only-"

"How many times must I say, 'Do not leave the facility'?"

Finn refrained from rolling his eyes. "This month?"

Bishop glared at Finn. "My orders are not to be taken lightly. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Bishop's glare lightened. "Luckily, it was only our soldiers who saw you. Who know of who and what you are. However, next time you might not be so lucky. Is it so wrong to keep you from the dissection tables?"

Tired, Finn didn't argue. "No, sir."

A soldier walked in. "Sir, the turtles are beginning to awaken."

"I'll be right there."

Bishop turned to leave, before being halted by his son. "Wait. Who were they? The turtles, I mean. And I thought I was the only turtle of my kind..."

The cell door was almost closed when Bishop gave his answer. "No need to concern yourself, Finn. You'll be the last one of your kind soon." And with that, the door was shut.

Finn sighed and began to take off his gear. All he had on was his nunchucks and other devices and weapons before a siren blared. The sound pierced the air sharply and Finn jumped to his feet.

Something was wrong. The alarm was activated.

**_AN: How's that for a cliffhanger? ;)_**

**_Please review!_**

**_The Creepy-Psycho-Loner/ JE2_**


	3. Chapter 3 :Black tiles

**_A.n. We don't own tmnt. Please feel free to review, or check out our other story's!_**

**_Chapter 3: Black tiles_**

Finn listened to the door carefully, hoping to hear what was wrong from the soldiers that were no doubt, scrambling around outside. But the damn alarm just kept going on. And on. And ON.

Another minute had passed, and while Finn was devising a plan to kill the alarm after it had done its work, his door opened. A solider walked in as soon as the door open, and addressed the black clad turtle. " T9142, you are ordered to come with me, immanentl-" The solider never had a chance to finished his shouted out sentence, for Finn had already flipped over his head. He then whipped around to the bewildered man, only to kick him in to his room, the metal door shutting behind him. Finn smirked. _'Now to find the source of the alarm,' He thought. _He started to walk away, but he heard the crackle of a radio behind him.

He picked up the locked up soldiers radio, listening to the message, which was somehow audible over the stupid alarm. '_Bishop requires backup to Lab. 7, repeat Backup to Lab. 7!' _Finn dropped the radio, and raced over to Lab 7.

* * *

Finn sneaked around another corner, trying to stay out of sight of any personal, while heading towards the labs. While majority of the base knew about Finns existence, few had actually SEEN him. And he would rather prefer not to have another 'Scream/Faint' moment during this mission.

He found himself in front of the door to Lab 7.. He quickly started punching in numbers into the keypad, before a sound of a cocking gun sounded to his left. He glanced at the corner of his eye, counting the six soldiers all wielding weapons of the gun category. One shouted somthing at him, but the alarm was blaring so loudly his voice was drown out, therefor absolutly deaf to Finn. Finn shrugged, figuring the soldiers were here to help with backup, and turned back to the keypad...

And then the sound of bullets roared over the alarm.

Finn was instantly in action, ducking, flipping and twisting out of the way, the instant the sound had reached him. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with this batch of soldiers, but he had zero time for them. His father needed his assistance, and he was going to deliver.

Suddenly, he felt a white hot pain in his right thigh. He stumbled, leaning against the wall. The soldiers had stopped firing, and one of them was shouting in concerned at him, but he couldn't hear him. He placed his Hand over the area of hurt, and pulled his hand away wet.

He would have stood there in shock longer, but the door to Lab 7. was nearly slammed off its hinges. Finn jerked his head up. He was injured, and right now the base was Turning into a battle zone. Ignoring the soldiers, he turned and did the only logical thing he could think of at the time.

He ran towards the exit.

* * *

About an hour later, Finn had collapsed in an abandoned warehouse along the Hudson. He was attempting to stop the bleeding, but lack of medical equipment was not helping. _'Idiot!' He _thought. '_No wonder they shot at me! Without all the equipment I usually wear, I looked just like... Them.'_

_Them. Those turtles. _Gone was his childish curiosity, and hello to his rage. Those others had attacked his father, attacked the base! Finn needed to get his leg healed, soon, so he could go after them.

He forced himself to stand up,ignoring the pain that, had it not been for his training, would have had him screaming in pain. He needed to get back to base, back to defending the facility.

He thought how he could get back to base, preferably undetected, like his Father would want. That's when he remembered the underwater entrance. True, it was pretty heavily guarded, but he was pretty sure he could sneak in. The problem was how to get there. He wasn't stupid enough to take the streets. Civilians or the Tricaratons would be on him in a second. Only one option.

Down to the sewers.

* * *

Finn wasn't going to make it. His makeshift bandage had fallen off thirty two yards back, and the bleeding had hardly stopped. He stumbled over the wall of the sewer, panting heavily while trying to ignore the darkness on the edge of his vision. Finn tried to walk further on, but the bullet wound was snapping at his energy. He slid down onto the ground. "_Stay... Awake, f-Finn."_ _  
_He muttered to himself. Finally, the darkness on the edge of his vision took over, and he slumped down onto the sewer floor.

**A.N. How's THAT for a cliffhanger?! Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer, I promise! Feel free to review or check out our other story's !**

**later!**

**JE2/The-Creepy-Pysco-Loner **


	4. Chapter 4:White Tiles

**_We do not own TMNT 2003, only the plot._**

**_Chapter 4: White Tile_**

* * *

It was like they could never catch a break. One week it was an attempted alien invasion. The next was a world domination scheme. One day, stop the Shredder. One day, stop the Foot. One day, try not to get captured. One day, try not to die.

Of course, 'they' aren't normal. Four mutants living in the sewage system of New York isn't exactly considered 'average' by anyone's definition. But anyways, more or less, today was one of these break less days. Their long time, and arguably first enemy (after the Shredder) tried once again to disect them. He failed of course. But what was so baffling wasn't why he was so fixated on studying their insides. No, what had them so aghast was that other turtle. They hadn't seen him before. They heard of him, sure. Not from Bishop but from their father. He used to tell them stories of a fourth brother. And really, how many mutant turtles were there in the world? How many TCRI buildings existed? How many little boys dropped a glass jar of turtles about 16 years ago?

A manhole cover was moved aside and three figures jumped down. They moved quickly and quietly. Swiftly, like the deadly ninjas they were. Being already accustomed to the twilight in the sewers, they didn't use flashlights. It was a very useful skill, especially at times like this; when enemies are constantly scouting for you.

A silent curse and thud made the blue and purple masked ninjas, known as Leonardo and Donatello, to stop and turn around. On the sewer ground was their brother Raphael. They watched him stand... or rather, his silhouette. On the wall, propped up in a sitting position, was the thing that tripped Raph.  
Digging in his duffle, Don took out his flashlight and aimed it at the wall. Unconscious was Finn, who held onto his leg.

"It's that other turtle!"

"What's he doing down here?"

"Ain't it obvious, fearless?" Raph stalked to his brother. "He here to get rid of us. Adios! He works for the Bishop, Leo."

"Look!" Don beamed the light on Finn's leg, to get a better view of the injury on his thigh. It was barely visable anyways, since he had his hand grasped around it. He could, however, see blood caked on the injured turtle's leg and hand. Don gingerly moved it, earning a small subconscious groan from Finn. "He was shot!"

"So? He got what was coming to him. Big whoop." Raph crossed his arms.

"Raph," Leo hissed, "We can't leave him here."

"I dont see why not."

Don frustratedly wiped his face. "He'd probably die without proper medical attention. Please Raph?"

Raph rolled his eyes."Fine! But when your little 'help the helpless' plan backfires, and he wakes up and goes nuts on y'all, don't go hollering my name for help..."

Leo went over to Finn and grabbed his shoulders. Don carefully took his legs, causing Finn to hiss in pain. They headed back on track, moving fast but careful. The lair came up and they quickly took Finn to their makeshift infirmary and set him down. From there, Donnie cleaned and dressed Finn's wound.

* * *

Gosh, his head was such a dazed mess. His thoughts were scattered, unfocused. But what was apparent in his maze of thoughts was the fact that his leg was hot with pain. He groaned and sat up. His eyes were still shut with exhaustion. Finn did not take in account that he was not at all in a place he was familiar with in the slightest. He guessed, his father must've found him and brought him back to the facility to heal.

He rose from the bed he laid in and walked... More so, limped his way to what he guessed was an exit. The other side was dimly lit so he had to feel around. His knuckle bumped into something and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Moments later, the light switch was flicked ON. Another mutant turtle stood there. It wasn't until then that Finn recollected some thought. His father couldn't possibly have any idea where he was. He was in the arms of his enemy! Is that why it was so hard to think? Did they drug him? A few deep breaths. Try not to panic. Get back to the facility. Breathe. Get back to the facility. Panic, Finn, panic! GET BACK TO THE FACILITY!

Finn sharply dashed to the lair's exit but the turtle beat him to it.

"Wait! You're not completely well yet!" He held Finn's struggling frame down; just barely.

"Raph!" The turtle yelled and immediately, two other turtles ran into, what Finn guessed was, the living room.

Raph quickly raced to them and helped to hold Finn down but they still struggled. The little damn thing wasn't so strong, per say, just very... persistent.

Finn continued to writhe in the two's grip and his elbow hit Raphael in the beak. This distracted the turtle long enough for Finn to use his flexibility and wiggle his way free. He made a mad dash to the exit once more but was tackled by the third turtle. He held Finn down as the mentioned thrashed about, eventually tiring and passing out.

"Good job, Leo. Help me bring him back to the lab."

After checking Finn's wound, Don pulled the blanket over the frayed turtle.

"Yeah, good job and whatever, but what about when he wakes up tomorrow?"

Raph was already grumpy by nature. He was also grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep. And he was most definitely grumpy when he had a feeling and no one listened to his premonitions. But Leo, too, had this feeling. Something was definitely going to happen. And whether the outcome would be good or bad, Leo knew deep down that it would not be known; unless taken head on with some calculation. Much like chess.

And this game has only just gotten started...

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait! :)_**

**_TCPL/ JE2_**


	5. Chapter 5 :Checkered

**_A.n. Ok, so I've gotten a lot of messages that the story keeps updating the same chapter. I have no idea what the problem is, but I'll try to fix it. until then, if it updates by itself, tell me! We don't own TMNT, only the plot idea! Also, reviews make us happy :3 Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Checkered_**

Agent John Bishop had a funny way of anger. When he had found out that his facility had been broken into by three people, he had ceased to locate all three of the turtles, the oversize alligator he had kept for months had also managed escape, he simply stayed silent during the damage report. Then he heard about the fate of T9142.

He stood completely silent during the report of Finn, and when it was done, he started towards the labs... The least damaged one. "I want all trackers on T9142 activated immediately, I want to know his location, status Hell, I want to know his heart rate. Just activate his trackers." He barked out the order to the startled soldiers, who instantly stopped whatever minor repairs they had been even working on, and were on the computers in seconds.

After a few minutes of rapid typing, one solider spoke up, "Sir, his trackers lead to a building on the Washington and Cedar, west side, building number '7562'." He had hardly finished when Bishop had given the order to search the notified area.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon the next day, when the team came back from scouting the local area. He was called into an examination lab, where all of Finns stuff lay. The actual turtle however, was not to be seen. He picked up one of the iron nun-chucks, noting that while the tracker was still intact, though barely, there were several holes around the nun-chuck. All over all of Finns equipment, really. Like someone, or thing, had used this collection for punching bags. With a blade... Or a sai.

Bishop picked up the radio at his side, and hissed his command, "I don't care how, I don't care How many men you have to take, I want those turtles found. IMMEDIATELY." He switched of the radio before someone replied. He clutched the damaged nun-chuck in his hand.

'_I'll find you turtles. I'll find my pawn.'_

_'And then you'll wish our paths never crossed.'_

* * *

Leonardo Hamato, with crossed arms leaned against the doorway to their make shift infirmary, watching his brother, Donatello, care for their unexpected patient. His brother dabbed at the unknown turtles face with a wet cloth, before laying it on his green forehead. The bo wielding turtle sighed at he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"How is he doing?" Leo asked, walking over to his brother, before pulling a chair to sit next to him. Donny glanced at the blue banded turtle, before replying, " His fever is slowly declining, And i managed to re-bandage his Injury." He sighed. " If he had been smarter, he would have known better than to run with an injury like that. Now its going to take longer for it to heal." Leonardo was silent for a minute, before slowly asking, "Donny, How long until he can start walking again?" _'How long until he can make another run for it?' _Was the silent question he really wanted to know. " A few mouths until he'll be able to walk normally, without a limp... AND assuming he doesn't mess with it." Leo couldn't help but sigh, and yet feel guilty at the same time. " I think we made it even worst. And I'm not talking about the injury." At Donatello a quizzical glance, he explained.

"When he wakes up, he's going to instantly see us as a threat, Despite that we were doing it for his own good, to him we are keeping him here by force." He remained silent for a moment. "Donny, what the shell are we supposed to do?"

The purple masked turtle paused, before putting in his comment, "We can't let him go back to Bishop, that alone is clear." Leonardo agreed. After nearly being cut open by the scientist, sending this turtle back to him would probably be sending him to certain death, If not a fate even worst. Donatello paused and looked at his brother, eyes filled with astonishment. "Leo, I can't believe... We actually FOUND him." He breathed, a small smile forming. "I know he works for Bishop... but we still found him. And he had survived." Leo nodded, A slight smile on his face.

They hadn't been told that there was a fourth. Not since last year, when their father and master, retold their tale with Oroku Saki's influence mixed in, Hours before they were to decline Saki's offer for an 'alliance'. He was at the part where they had been mutated, when he had paused. His expression had been turned one of somber, and guilt. He then told them something different about their origin, something that changed _everything_.

There was a fourth turtle.

A year later, and it still felt like a punch to the gut for Leonardo. He had gone completely numb as his father explained what had happened, about the man who had stolen their long-lost brother away. They hadn't had time to dwell on this discovery, but after their battle with the Shredder, They silently begun a search. Donatello had searched computers for several mouths, breaking into highly classified reports, hoping for even a mere mention of a mutant turtle. They had uncovered nothing.

Months passed, then, less than twenty-four hours ago, they had managed to slip away from the agents and make an attempt at escape. Then another turtle had landed in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks. At the time, protecting Prof. Honeycutt had been their main priority, but looking back on it... it had been another punch to the gut. The fourth turtle, the one whose fate they had they had wandered about for months... was working for the man, who not only tried to have them dissected, but also keep their friend, Leatherhead captive. To say they were in shock was an understatement. The shock was also on the other turtles face, before being covered by the mask of hard and long training, however his shock was like his other brothers shock when they had first learned of his existence. He had no idea they even existed.

After escaping, Thanks to their father, as well as Casey and April, Their had been no vocal mention of the fourth. The glance between the three had been enough, their father didn't have to know at the moment that the fourth that was lost to him had been found... in the enemy's clutches. They had silently agreed that they would look more into this 'John Bishop', and try to contact the other turtle again, but they didn't want to bring up their father's hopes. Another few hours had pasted, and they had begun a different run home. They needed to discuss their next course of action with the search, when irony slapped all three turtles upside the head.

The other turtle had been there. With a bullet wound, bleeding out into the sewer water. Leo knew it was a bad idea to bring him to the lair, This turtle had no idea who they were, and was probably convinced they were arch enemies, or something along those lines. But he couldn't let his missing brother just bleed to death.

His suspicions had been confirmed with the unnamed turtles escape attempt. He still remembered the panic and fear in his wide brown eyes as he fought and struggled to get away, and Leo had felt terrible guilt. After he had gone unconscious again and they had brought him back to the Med-bay, Raphael had grabbed all the equipment that was on the turtle, muttering about possible trackers and annihilating them to pulp. Normal Raph behavior.

Leo had heard the hot head return a few hours ago, with a slamming of his bedroom door. He decided to let Raph cool off before going to talk to him. The guy was a lot better to deal with after a few more hours of sleep.

"So, Leo... Have you told Splinter yet?" Donnie asked. Leo winced, shaking his head. "He's been in his room since we got back, meditating. Id rather not get another lecture about pulling him out of that state, again." Donatello smirked and chuckled, Leo joining in. Donnie opened his mouth, probably to say a sarcastic comment, when a soft moan silenced both of them. They both glanced down at Donnie's patient, eyes widening to see he was stirring slightly. "Hey, Leo?" Donnie murmured. "Yeah?" Donatello hesitated, eyes looking slightly guilty. "Just in case this goes south, there's uh... There's a sedative in the top shelf of the medicine cabinet... Just in case." He didn't meet his brothers startled gaze. Leo gulped as the injured turtle slowly started to rouse, slowly filled with dread at the thought of what was to come.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to update, Writers block slapped me across the face with a fish -_-'" BUT, now you guys have an extra long chapter! As usual, reviews are loved and appreciated, as well as checking out our other stories ;3 Until next time, BYE!_**

**_JE2/ TCRL_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pieces are Set

**_Chapter 6: The Pieces Set_**

**_We do not own TMNT, only the idea._**

* * *

All was still, save for Finn's subtle movements. Who knew how he'd react? Maybe he'll try to run again… a groan from the aforementioned snapped Leo and Donnie's attention. His eyes opened, his body tensed, yet still he did not run. In a low hiss, he bombarded them with questions.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

Donnie took a moment to contemplate. Even though they did decide to help him, they had to remember that he was still the ENEMY. No matter how much he wanted this stranger to be his brother, as he should have been, he was trained in strategic battle attacks. His leg may have been seriously injured, but he was probably capable of whipping their shells and leaving. But this guy had the right to know. He could leave at any moment he wanted… he was not their prisoner. But, they needed to convince him.

"My name is Donatello. This is my brother Leonardo. You are in our home. I'm not sure what happened but you hurt your leg pretty bad."

That made Finn take his leg from under the sheet and inspect the cast that it was wrapped in. Then he remembered everything.

"You!" He accused. "You're those things that destroyed my father's lab!"

Things?! "We are the same thing!" Leo spat, offended.

"No we aren't. We share nothing."

Nothing?! "We share the same species. The same fate made us who we are. And the same DNA runs through our veins as we speak. The only difference between us is our upbringing." Donnie reasoned. And it was true. Finn knew it was. It HAD to be. But he couldn't believe this was real.

Finn shook his head. Never mind, they disrespected his father. And that meant they disrespected him as well. His father, no matter how... for lack of better words... 'evil' he seemed to be, he still was a great man. He was the walking definition of perseverance and justice. Anyone who defies him MUST be a person who is not worthy of trust.

He thought of his tracking device. If his father found him with the enemy, he would be shamed. Finn reached for his nun chucks but they weren't there... "My Chucks!" Nothing was there actually. He looked towards Donnie and Leo with wide eyes. Did they know of the tracking device? Is he captured? Finn grew angry. How dare someone try to embarrass him. He was Finn Bishop and he was a warrior with unparalleled skills. He simply doesn't get so easily taken.

"Are you keeping me here against my will? Let me go!" Finn reached for his not present nun chucks, which seemed to set him off even more.

"Wait, wait. You don't understand. Your leg is badly injured. You have the freedom to go... but I bet you wouldn't make it to the door." Donnie reasoned once more. And once again he was right. This annoyed Finn to great depths, that this turtle was always right. But whatever, his leg was in no shape for fruitless escapades. If he needed to leave, he'd have to plan it accordingly. And then he'd lead his father back here. And his father will adulate him.

"I won't trust you. Bust since I have no other option, I suppose I'll make good of this terrible situation."

This turtle irked Leo. He was so smug and it made his skin boil. Of course, he WAS raised by a malicious Alien hunter. Still...

Leo turned to leave. "I'm going to check on Raph."

Donnie nodded. 'And I'll stay here, and make sure our guest doesn't try to kill us,' was what he wanted to say. But Leo knew that too. It was bad enough he didn't trust them, but it would be worse if he knew the feelings were mutual. Finn felt it though. He couldn't help but feel dejected. Maybe it was because he was their brother. Or that they cared for him yet he made them feel worthless. He was probably over thinking it; hoping too much. He didn't know how he felt.

* * *

Leo opened Raph's door to see him playing with a small rubber red ball. He tossed it up and caught it as it fell. Raph stared at the ceiling, not acknowledging his presence. He didn't even yell at him for not knocking.

"Hey Raph. You okay?"

Raph caught the ball and thought for a minute. "Fantastic." He continued.

"You're not even trying to be blatant with your sarcasm anymore."

"What do you want me to say? Peachy?"

"I want you to say what's bothering you."

Raph didn't catch the ball when it came back down. He let it bounce off and roll under his dresser. He turned on his side and stared at Leo, "I just think all this is a bad idea."

Leo couldn't blame him. He felt the same way. But, as strong as this feeling of dread was, he also felt optimistic. Maybe their lost brother would find his way back? It was a foolish thought to some degree, but it wasn't impossible.

"I know Raph. But we have to be hopeful and tolerant. I admit, he's not the happiest of the bunch but neither are you and look. We love you. Can you please just give him a chance?"

Raph thought. "He could escape and tell Bishop. Or Bishop can locate him."

Leo sighed. "I know. And you destroyed his stuff remember?"

Raph chuckled and placed his arms over his eyes. The room was silent. "Splinter know?"

Leo frowned. "No."

"Leonardo! Raphael!" Their father's voice boomed through the lair. Leo and Raph looked at each other, eyes wide. If Raph wasnt so frozen with shock, he would've swore. They both rushed downstairs and into the lab, where their Father stood, and a guilty Donnie and utterly confused Finn resided. Well, this could not end very well.

"I demand to know what is going on here."

"I meant to say yes," Leo said quietly to Raph.

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! :)_**

**_TCPL/ JE2_**


End file.
